British Brony
Background (Developing the British Brony) Before discovering the Analysis Community, Ewan Wallace was a simple minded unknown Brit who was into Doctor Who. In January 2013, he watched the PONY.MOV series, and eventually became a brony after discovering Friendship is Magic, the show PONY.MOV was based on. Later on, Ewan found a couple of analysts, and became hooked on reviews. After some development on his character, 'British Brony's first review came out in April 2014, and he has continued to make reviews ever since. He joined the Rift Cafe in December 2014, after 5 reviews and an Editorial, and is now friends and has worked with some of the Analysis Community, including AntonyC, Voice of Reason, and many more! Trivia * When Brit first started YouTube, he tried to make a series called 'Shadow Academy', but failed after some copyright notices on the music. * He is currently in a relationship with his girlfriend Natasha, whom he met in May 2014. * Brit has a lot of affection towards the Nostalgia Critic: the animated intro is based on the current Nostalgia Critic intro (including the song), and he even has a Critic cosplay. * Ewan's art style is based on the popular YouTube webtoon, Eddsworld. * He has Aspergers Syndrome in real life. * His pointy pony OC has cameoed in The Shipping Game, sitting inbetween Heartsong and Mad Munchkin. * Unfortunatly, Ewan's equipment is quite lacking at the moment: he uses Windows Movie Maker to edit, has a headset to record lines, and he used Pony Creator to design his OC (based on his black hair and his love for the colour red). * 'Brit Ish Brony' was the character's original name, but changed to Crimson Blaze after Brit realised how stupid that sounded. * He is a full time Whovian, and used to watch the Gerry Anderson shows Thunderbirds and Captain Scarlet as a kid (but is still a fan). * DaWillstanator and Toon Kritic were two of the first YouTubers Brit watched back in 2007/08. At the time, Will was known as missoliverandblossom, and Toon had only begun reviewing cartoon related content such as Sly Cooper and Pajama Sam. * He usually reviews episodes, but on occasion, he does analysis (like discussing the Equestrian News with Looney Turtle). * Other content on his channel and DeviantArt includes Game Grumps Animated, animated versions of selected moments from the gaming channel Game Grumps, and Analyst Drawings, where Ewan draws one analyst/reviewer on Adobe Flash with their respective channel backgrounds (example in ComicSansPony's gallery). * He---well, I wrote all this trivia about myself in the third person ^^ Links YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/shadowacadamy DeviantArt: http://britishbronyreviewer.deviantart.com 'More about Brit's channel: ' British Brony's Channel (Fictional Location) Gallery B44836908dc854fb86896125a94f895c-d89j78y.png|British Brony wearing a 'cool' fez (Drawn by CatAvenger) IMG 20150219 203934.JPG|Hugging Lightning Bliss' tail has become a trait of Brit ever since their collab Screenshot 2014-08-29-08-27-43.png|BB gains wings and a cane in his intro IMG 20150215 090834.JPG|Brit's cameo in The Shipping Game Derpy ewan wallace by classy reviews-d8iytux.png|British Brony's adorable side (drawn by Classy Reviews) Screen Shot 2014-04-30 at 7.21.17 PM.png|British Brony as seen in his animated intro, wielding a red gun yet to be seen outside of the intro (animated by ToucanLDM) Category:Male Category:Unicorn OC Category:Current Category:Alphabetical